


christmas

by hhhomunculus



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: M/M, Post Series, SO, a new record in my writing, but its there, it crimus, its the crimus fic, netto is a dumbass, netto says one (1) cuss word, or dont idfc, rockman/blues is canon in this but never mentioned, takes place manga verse bc i only know the manga, theyre fifteen now, this is all cute and fluffy if u want tooth rot then read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhomunculus/pseuds/hhhomunculus
Summary: netto's boyfriend is coming over for christmas dinner.





	christmas

  
“Do you think he’ll like it?” Hikari Netto asks as he regards the two objects in his hands - a shopping bag in one hand and his PET in the other. From the PET, a voice chimes in - Netto’s Navi, Rockman.

 

“I don’t know, Netto, he’s _your_ boyfriend. However, I _do_ know that every year you worry about the same thing and every year he loves what you get him.

 

“But Rooooock,” Netto whines, “This is our first Christmas as, like, actual boyfriends and not just really close friends with horribly unresolved romantic tension that may or may not have saved the world together a few times. I want it to be perfect!”

 

“It’ll be _fine_.” Rockman says, rolling his eyes as his operator continues to fret. “But you won’t be if you don’t stop whining and hurry up, Mama will kill you if you’re late.”

 

“Shit!” Netto yells. Ignoring Rockman’s shout of “language!” he pushes off from the ground, hard, and his skates send him zipping across the ground. If he was late, Mama wouldn’t help him bake, and he couldn’t bake by himself to save his life, and then the entire gift would be ruined.

 

And then Enzan would realize that Netto was just an idiot and that dating him in the first place was a mistake, and that he didn’t _actually_ love Netto, and -

 

“ _Netto_.” Rockman says, stopping the teen’s train of thought in it’s tracks. “ _Breathe_. Everything is going to be _fine_.”

 

“Yeah.” He replies, and, realizing he had stopped, pushes off again even faster to get home before Mama got mad.

 

* * *

 

“Netto.” Mama says from the door as he skates up to the house, standing with her hands on her hips and a ladle in one hand. She must have been making dinner. Netto stops sheepishly, and Mama continues. “You are fifteen years old, and you _still_ manage to be home ten minutes late... what am I going to do with you.”  
  
“Help me bake Enzan’s present?” The boy offered sheepishly, causing his mother to laugh.

 

“Of course,” She replied, reentering the house, with Netto following close behind. “You have bought everything you need, right?” She asked, and he nodded triumphantly as they made their way to the kitchen. He set his PET down and began to pull things out of the bag.

 

“He was freaking out about whether or not Enzan would like the gift.” Rockman tells Mama quietly, and Netto pretends not to hear as he pulls the last items out of the bag.

 

He pulls an apron out of a cupboard - one with a cheesy baking pun on it - and puts it on, a grin on his face as he regards Mama.

 

“Let’s get baking!”

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half, a huge mess, and two cupcake pans later, they are done, and he and Mama have finished the rest of dinner too. There are red velvet cupcakes just finishing cooling in the fridge, Papa is due home in five minutes, and Enzan is due to arrive any minute now. Netto is still a bit jittery about having _Enzan_ over for _Christmas dinner_ , but it was Mama and Papa who suggested it so he knows they’re okay with it.

 

There is a knock on the door just as Netto pulls out the icing, and Mama goes to answer it as Netto hastily pulls the cupcakes out of the fridge to ice. He can hear Enzan talking to Mama in the background, and tries to finish them as quickly as he can while still making them look nice. Mama manages to distract his boyfriend long enough, and by the time Enzan has entered the kitchen to say hello, Netto has just closed the fridge again.

 

“Hey,” Enzan greets, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Netto smiles as he unties his apron, setting it down on the counter and turning to Mama. “Papa is gonna be home soon, right?” He asks, and Mama nods. Smiling, he turns to Enzan, and begins to tug him to the dinner table. “Dinner is going to start as soon as Papa gets home, so... soon.”

 

Enzan nods, and just as they sit down the door opens, and Papa walks in.

 

“Netto,” Papa greets. “Enzan.”

 

Netto grins happily, and Enzan returns the greeting with a simple “hello.” “Is dinner ready? It smells delicious.” Papa comments as he sits down at the table next to Mama. Netto is practically bouncing in his seat as he says “I helped this time!”

 

“You did!” Papa replies, eyes widening. “Well I’m sure it taste’s fantastic! Let’s dig in!”

 

Netto begins to dig in immediately, but he still notices how Enzan is hesitant to pile food on his plate. He digs his arm into his side a little, and shoots an encouraging smile at Enzan, who begins to put stuff on his plate as well. Satisfied, Netto begins to eat again, engaging in the conversations between bites.

 

Time passes quickly during dinner, and even Enzan has fun during it all. But all too soon, dinner was over and Enzan had to go.

 

“Before you go,” Netto says quickly, standing up and heading over to the kitchen. “I have a gift for you.” They both go into the kitchen and Netto opens the fridge, pulling out the cupcakes and giving them to Enzan.

 

“They’re red velvet,” He says, “I remember you saying it was your favorite.”

 

There is a blush on Enzan’s face (it is _really_ cute) as he accepts the cupcakes.

 

“Thanks.” He says, smiling softly. Netto smiles as well, and walks Enzan to the door. He stops his boyfriend just as he opens the door, and points up to the doorway, where a piece of mistletoe was hanging up above them. Enzan laughs, but leans down to kiss Netto anyways. It’s short and sweet, and both are grinning as they pull apart.

 

“Happy Christmas,” Netto says.

 

“Happy Christmas,” Enzan replies, closing the door behind him. Netto lets out a quiet, happy sigh, and he swears he can hear Rockman laughing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi merry christmas even tho this is two and a half hours last central time  
> i would die for these boys and this entire gotdamb family i love the hikaris + enzan theyre fantastic  
> leave comments and kudos bls and thanks i would love you all forever <3333


End file.
